Reading with an AU
by Httyd4eva
Summary: basically your average Gods and demigods read the series yatta yatta yatta, BUT with a twist. The gods, demigods AND themselves from an AU without gods read the series as well as some OTHER guests *cough*head counselors rachel Chiron Chris*cough*andtheheadsofeachlegionandOctavianandReyna*cough*aswellasthetitans,giantsandGaea*cough* andlastlytheoldheroesandLuke*cough* damn'ts a ton


Far away in an AU…

**PJ (alternate Percy) P.O.V.**

"Annabeth, you really need to get over the Greek gods, they don't exist!"

"I know Percy, but that doesn't make them any less interesting!"

hi there, it's me, Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson, and if anyone asks I don't know who my father is.

See, my father is Poseidon Thompson, the president, a.k.a my uncle's, right hand man. He had a summer fling with my mom in which she fell pregnant with me, then left to take care of his family, Amphitrite, his wife, and Triton, his son/ my half-brother.

I know he loves me and I know he cares but my uncle wont let him see me, so when he does he's breaking the law. Amphitrite and Triton know about me, but they refuse to acknowledge me. It doesn't matter though, I mean sure it sucks not to know your father, but I have something better: Paul Blowfis, the awesome-est stepfather in the world. I swear he treats me more like a real son than a step-son. I started attending Goode high, the school he worked at, and for once I actually tried to stay in school. I met Annabeth, who is now my girlfriend there, and Grover, who is my best friend, as well as Nico and Bianca di Angelo and Thalia Grace who are really good friends of mine. We are now seventeen, except Nico, though, who is still thirteen.

So anyway, Annabeth and I are walking down the street when suddenly a bright flash of light envelops us and we're in a huge marble room with hanging flower pots blazing with fire.

I look around and see that Grover, Bianca, Nico and Thalia are there, as well as our parents, and I mean both real and fake.

There is Zeus, Hades and Poseidon Thompson with their wives; Persephone, Hera and Amphitrite. Next to dad is his son Triton. Then there's my mom and stepdad, Nico's mom and Thalia's mom Ella Grace.

But what really amazed me were the 16 40ft people sitting on enormous thrones in a U shape around us.

The male on the throne in the middle, who looked suspiciously like Uncle Z looked like he was about to say something, he lifted his hand and looked ready to thunder (lol)

Then, one blinding flash later 5 teens and 2 adults fell from the sky, effectively interrupting him. Then something happened that almost made me faint. The only normal sized one of them, who looked about nine years old and was tending the fire, waved her hand and two love seats and a couch appeared, catching them. A girl and a guy who looked suspiciously like me and Annabeth, whoops, I meant _Annabeth and me,_ whoo, it's a good thing Annabeth cant read my thoughts or she'd be lecturing me for weeks, now, where was i? oh, yes, they landed on one loveseat, the adults, who looked suspiciously like my mom and step-dad, landed on another loveseat, and finally, the last three teens, who looked suspiciously like Grover, Nico and Thalia, landed on the couch.

So anyway, back to the leader, dude, look-alike of uncle Z.

"Who are you!? State Your business!?" he thundered, no literally, his hands flew up and thunder flashed across the room.

Drama Queen.

My look-alike, stood up, "Lord Zeus, did you not summon us here?"

Ha! I knew that was Zeus, wait, why did my look-alike just call him lord?

"Why would I summon you? I don't even know you!" he yelled.

Ouch, I knew I was supposed to be a secret but that was just **cold**.

"Natural, we save all of you _**again**_ and now you forget us," said the Thalia look-alike.

I gaped, and so did the rest of us (the people he came with). These people radiated power

"Pardon," said the woman next to the man who looked like the man's wife, and suspiciously like hera, "we've never needed saving, especially from half-bloods," she said the last bit with distaste.

I had no idea what they were talking about, but Annabeth seemed to be thinking about something, trying to put the facts together.

The Annabeth look-alike looked like she was doing the same, then, "wait, what year are we in?" she asked.

This seemed like a pretty obvious answer, it **was** 2011 after all.

Then, the god on the throne next to the 'lord' Zeus's, whom looked suspiciously like dad said, "1950 of course."

That woke everyone up, the Nico look-alike said, "oh sticks (he hears it like that but we know it's styx)!"

And for some reason thunder exploded.

Just then a note appeared.

Me look-alike picked it up and read:

_**Dear gods,**_

We gasped, of course, gods! That was the only explanation! Though only one of them truly struck me as godly, and he was sitting on a throne of bones freaking me out…..

_**Demigods **_

Wait…. As in, half-god?

_**And mortals,**_

Yay us!

_**We have sent you to read these books.**_

Triton look-alike voiced the question we were all thinking, "What books?"

Suddenly five books landed on him. YAY!

_**About the greatest half-blood hero to ever grace the earth with his presence.**_

I noticed that the teens all sent silent glances at me look-alike, who just groaned.

_**All these books are in his point of view.**_

Me look-alike groaned again while the Thalia, Grover and Nico look-alike (they're all look-alikes) grinned wildly, mom look-alike and Paul look-alike smirked.

_**The mortals are from an alternate universe where there are no gods.**_

Silence. Then…

"YES!" cheered Annabeth look-alike.

"FREEDOM!" cheered Nico look-alike.

"FINALLY!" cheered Thalia look-alike.

And finally, "I KNEW THERE WAS SUCH A PLACE AS PARADISE!" cheered me look-alike.

Some of the gods looked guiltily at their feet, some of them looked sympathetic, but most of them just looked down right murderous.

"I take it none of you are mine, huh?" said a sympathetic 17 year old, blonde one.

That snapped them out of their shock.

_**Gods, please state names and titles/responsibilities, demigods please state your name, parent, titles, but only the important ones, no need to mention **_

_**any places you've been,**_

I saw three of them sigh in relief. Weird….

_**Give a short demo of your powers, and state your favorite god who is not your parent as well as your thoughts on all other gods**_

I saw all of the other teens go rigid.

_**And mortals, Uh….**_

Jeez, I feel so loved

_**Just state your name, and if you have an occupation, go for it!**_

_Thank you_, whoever you are! Notice the sarcasm.

_**There is to be no killing or maiming of any kind.**_

The dude on throne 5 appeared to be sulking.

_**Unless it is a challenge, or a game, or done in your respective classes i.e. gods vs gods, half-bloods vs half-bloods, etc.**_

Throne five perked up.

Again, I feel _**so**_ loved.

_**But the ability to die has been removed**_

Throne 13 sulked.

_**But you may still end up mortally injured.**_

Throne 13 perked up again, grinning like a mad man.

Yeesh! What is wrong with these people!?

_**We shall be sending over some guests, but the ones that are 'evil''s powers have been removed.**_

I saw the gods looks of confusion, and the teens looks of worry.

_**To avoid confusion we've decided that the mortals from the second dimension shall be called by their initials, so, here are their names:**_

_**-Poseidon~ P.T.**_

_**-Amphitrite~ A.T.**_

_**-Triton~ T.T.**_

_**-Zeus~ Z.T.**_

_**-Hera~ to avoid confusion shall use her maiden name Archer, so, H.A. **_

I heard me look-alike whisper something to his friends who started laughing. Okay.

_**-Hades~ H.T.**_

_**-Persephone~ to avoid confusion shall use her maiden name Evergreen, so, P.E.**_

_**-Perseus **_

I growled and so did other me.

_**Jackson~ P.J.**_

_**- Sally Jackson~ S.J.**_

_**- Paul Blofis~ P.B.**_

we all laughed.

_**- Thalia Grace**_

Thalia look-alike growled.

_**~ T.G.**_

_**- Ella Grace**_

Again, she growled. God! Er, I mean, gods! What is with them and growling!?

_**E.G.**_

Thalia look-alike whispered something to her friends who laughed.

_**- Nico di Angelo~ N.A.**_

_**- Bianca di Angelo**_

I saw Nico look-alike tear up and cry into me look-alike, who hugged him's, chest.

_**B.A.**_

_**-Maria di Angelo~**_

he cried even harder.

_**M.A.**_

_**-Grover Underwood~ G.U.**_

_**we will send more to read after you're done with this letter, to save time. There is also a screen**_

suddenly a GINORMOUS white screen appeared behind us.

_**Where we shall display all of the chapters you read, after you read them, for your 'visual pleasure', oh, and don't forget to smile, you're all on Hephy TV**_

"Well," growled other-me, "at least we now know who's responsible for this."

The room turned their heads toward the blonde teen.

"Hey!" he said, hands up, "why're you all accusing me?" he asked.

"Who else calls Hephaestus 'Hephy'?" asked Hera look-alike.

_**Also, all your powers are GONE!**_

"WHAT!?" they all yelled.

_**Kidding! But outside the readings you wont be able to use them.**_

Everyone looked horror-stricken. Wonder why?

_**So that you may have a break from your duties whilst the minor gods and goddesses perform them, have fun.**_

_**Also, half-bloods, before each book, please tell the prophecy in the book,**_

The half-bloods all shifted uncomfortably.

_**no need to go further than that, and also answer one question from the gods, and one question from the mortals after each chapter, unless it gives away the future.**_

_**-Apollo ;)**_

_**let the sun shine from within ***_

again, they all glared at the blonde teen.

"Well, I say we say our titles in the order they were written," said Zeus look-alike, "I am Zeus, god of the Sky and thunder."

Hera look-alike got up, "Hera, goddess of marriage and family."

They went around like that, standing and giving their titles,

"Poseidon, god of the Ocean, Earthquakes and Horses."

"Demeter, goddess of fertility, agriculture, nature and the seasons."

"Ares, god of war, violence and bloodshed," he said, kissing his knife.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

"Apollo, god of AWESOMNESS!" yelled the blonde teen, throwing his hands in the air as throne 11 whooped for him, and the others rolled their eyes.

"Apollo," threatened the auburn haired girl.

"Fine baby sis."

"I'm not your _**sis**_," she hissed, ooh! That rhymes!

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

I noticed me look-alike say something to his friends, who all just nodded ruefully.

"CHILDREN!" yelled Hera look-alike, "SHUT UP AND CARRY ON!"

I saw Apollo whisper something to Artemis, who just nodded.

"Anyways, as I was saying, god of God of light, knowledge, healing, plague and darkness, the arts, music, poetry, prophecy, archery, the sun, manly youth, and beauty," he kissed his muscles as he said the last part.

"Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, virginity, childbirth, archery, the moon, and all animals."

"Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty and desire."

"Hephaestus, god of fire and the forge."

"Hermes, god of messengers, travellers, thieves and games."

"Dionysus, god of wine, madness, celebrations, and ecstasy."

"Hades, god of the underworld, the dead and riches."

"Persephone, goddess of springtime."

"Hestia, goddess of the home and the hearth."

"Triton, messenger of the seas."

"Amphitrite, queen of the seas."

"Alright, now that that's all sorted, half-bloods, it's your turn," said Apollo.

"Alright," said me look-alike.

They had a silent conversation amongst themselves, nodded, then shoved Grover look-alike in front.

"HEY!" he protested.

"Sorry G-man, but we had a vote," said me look-alike.

He sighed, "Alright, fine, Grover Underwood, Lord of the wild, satyr and my favorite god is Dionysus," he then proceeded to make some vines erupt from the god and high-five me look-alike, good to know we're still best friends in an AU.

Then came Thalia look-alike, "Thalia- _just_ Thalia, daughter of Zeus~"

Then Hades and Poseidon look-alikes turned simultaneously at Zeus look-alike.

"YOU BROKE THE OATH!?" they yelled.

Now I had no idea what they were talking about, but they were really scaring me.

Then me look-alike got up, "OI!" he yelled, we all stared at him in shock.

Here he was, a mere teenager, talking to gods like that! What the fish!?

"see us," he indicated himself, Thalia look-alike and Nico look-alike, "we're _all_ the result of broken oaths, the only one with right to criticize is Hades since _technically_ Nico and Bianca were born in the 1930's!"

well that shut them up. All of them. Except for Lady Hera, who began ranting at Lord Zeus for his affair.

"former pine-tree, huntress and lieutenant of Artemis, and my favorite goddess is Artemis," she said.

"What happened to Zoë, did she retire her post?" asked the Auburn haired girl, uh, I mean, Artemis.

"I'm afraid not milady," she bowed.

Artemis started crying, throne five, I mean, uh, Athena, comforting her.

She did her demonstration and, it was quite, um, electrifying? Well, to triton look-alike at least ;)

Nico look-alike got up, "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, born _before _the oath, hero of Olympus, Ghost King."

Pale dude, uh, I mean Hades? Smirked.

"Wait, isn't that Minos?" asked Athena, see, I do remember names!

Nico look-alike didn't say anything, just grinned wickedly, his father copying his expression.

"And head counselor of Hades cabin."

"Wait?" said Athena, "there is no Hades cabin."

"you mean there _was _no Hade's cabin, after the first Great Prophecy, Percy used his wish so that all gods, major or minor, would have a cabin at camp."

The teens, other mortals and some of the gods beamed at me look-alike.

"Here's a demo of my powers," he said.

He dug his sword into the ground and said, "serve me," now I have no idea _what_ he was doing, but I do know that not five seconds later, skeletons burst out of the floor.

Our group screamed, the half-bloods rolled their eyes, Lord Hades beamed, and Thalia and me look-alikes, cuffed Nico look-alike upside the head, lecturing him about 'doing that in front of mortals.'

After the commotion died down he continued.

"My favorite goddess is Hestia~"

"Pssht! Hestia? That soft, goody-two-shoes, weak, idiot? Who could love her?" asked Ares.

The girl by the fire, err, I mean, Hestia, looked like she was about to cry.

All the gods, goddesses, and half-bloods in the room glared at her.

Suddenly, me look-alike got up, rage filling his eyes, "excuse me, lord Ares, but if I were you I would keep my mouth shut. Hestia is the greatest, and oldest Olympian and the one with the biggest heart. She gave up her seat on Olympus to avoid war, she doesn't hold grudges, she loves everyone, she tends to our hearth at camp even though campers rarely acknowledge her and she is the reason we won the second Titanomachy, so if I were you, I'd keep my mouth."

Silence, that's all I can say. Damn, me look-alike had guts, but seriously, did he have a death-wish?

Finally, after about a minute Lord Ares finally said something, "and who might you be?"

Me look-alike smirked, "Perseus Jackson, but please do not call me that, just call me Percy, son of Poseidon,"

"Another one, Poseidon, really?" asked Amphitrite look-alike, glaring dad look-alike down.

"Camp Leader, Head counselor of Poseidon's cabin, child of the first great prophecy, defeater of Kronos, defeater of Gaea, Hero of Olympus, Savior of Olympus and one of the Seven," he continued.

"Wait?" said Lady Hera, "why didn't you put the saving Olympus stuff first?"

He sent a smile towards Lady Hestia, "Because Camp Half Blood is my home, and everything else I did was to protect it."

All the girls cooed.

"Here's a demo of my powers."

He raised his hand and all the water from the lake outside flew into the hall to form a trident shape, before going back to the lake. Cool!

"Yes!" said Lord Poseidon, "Finally! One of you is born with hydrokenises!"

"Yup!" said other me, "and sadly also the ability to talk to horses and fish."

"Why's that sad?" asked Lord Poseidon, looking a bit dejected.

"Because of my dear brother, Arion," Me look-alike said.

All the gods shuddered.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Triton look-alike, "but I feel _sorry_ for you."

The gods all grimly nodded.

"Well, what does he say Perce? you never told us," said Annabeth look-alike.

Me look-alike turned green, "trust me, you don't want to know."

He continued, "and my favorite goddess is, um, Lady Hestia I guess, I'm not really sure since it's more like a top 5 Olympian chart, so, um, yeah."

Annabeth look-alike got up, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,"

Lady Athena beamed at her.

"Official Architect of Olympus,"

she beamed wider.

"Savior of Olympus, One of the Seven, Head Counselor of the Athena Cabin and Camp Leader."

The smile was so big it looked like she needed another face.

"I can't really show you my powers since I have enhanced wisdom, battle strategy and loyal owls, and my favorite god, is, um, Poseidon?"

Silence.

"WHAT!?" yelled Lady Athena

"Ha! In your face Bird Brain!" yelled _Lord_ Poseidon, before quickly turning to me look-alike, "wait, she isn't in that Top five list, is she?"

"Nope," said me look-alike, popping the 'p', "if you think she'd still be there after giving Annabeth the _mark_, then you are sorely mistaken mi compadre," said me look-alike.

The entire room turned on Lady Athena.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" yelled all the gods, as she sank into her throne.

"I haven't done _anything_ yet," she said, before turning to other Annabeth, "but seeing as you're still alive, I trust you found it?"

Still alive? What the heck? What is with these people, are they all suicidists?

"Yes," said Annabeth.

"Alright mortals, your turn."

"Zeus Thompson, President of the U.S.A."

Lord Zeus smirked at Lords Hades and Poseidon.

"Poseidon Thompson, Zeus' right-hand man."

Lady Athena muttered something to Lady Artemis who agreed.

"Hades Thompson, prince of England."

I saw Lord Hades smirk.

"Amphitrite Thompson, Poseidon's wife."

"Triton Thompson, Poseidon's son."

"Hera Thompson, Zeus' wife."

"Persephone Thompson, Hades' wife, Queen of England."

"Ella Grace, actress."

"Maria di Angelo, hotel owner."

"Sally Jackson, writer."

Paul Blowfis, English teacher."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson."

"Nico di Angelo."

"Thalia Grace," she mumbled the last bit.

"Bianca di Angelo."

The whole room turned towards the other mortals.

"Ok our world mortals, your turn."

"Paul Blowfis, teacher."

"Sally Jackson, writer."

"Hem-hem," said other Thalia, "with all due respect Mrs. Jackson, I think you're forgetting something, guys?"

other me started, "world's best mom."

Annabeth 2, "world's best mother figure."

Nico 2. "World's best maker of blue foods."

Thalia 2. "World's best maker of _foods_."

Other me, "Saint, 'cause let's face it, I'm a handful."

The other side laughed.

"Killer of a Laistrygonian giant," Annabeth 2.

"Oh, and Paul, you forgot killer of some dracanae," said other-me.

We were left gaping, and so were the gods.

"Ok, now they said we were getting some visitors," said Lady Athena, before a blinding flash filled the room…

**our Percy's P.O.V.**

I sat under a tree near the big house.

"Oh. My. Gods," I heard Annabeth gasp, "Do my eyes deceive me? _The _Percy Jackson, sitting under a tree _reading a book!"_

I rolled my eyes, "Ha ha, Annabeth, very funny," I said, "And for the record, the book is in ancient Greek and it's about swordfighting so it's mostly pictures, meh!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

Now _she _rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I came to call you because there's a head counselor meeting in the big house, and no, it's not a war meeting so you don't need any armor," she said, guessing my question before I asked it.

we walked to the big house. The meeting was apparently about camp activities, it concluded with the announcement of camp getting a new Sparta Week period, at the end of each month.

We walked back to our cabins, laughing about how fun it would be to watch the newbies undergo _Spartan_ training. Now, I know what you're all thinking, isn't that a little sadistic? Newsflash, we're Greek, sadism is something that is as much a part of us as our godly blood, since let's face it, the gods are just a bunch of sadistic, immortal beings with powers.

As we were walking back to our cabins, with Nico, Grover and Thalia, who were visiting unlike the romans who had to go back to their camp to do the repairs of last week's war, a blinding flash erupted.

I remember feeling weightless before landing on a soft, fluffy loveseat with Annie Belles –er, I _mean_ Annabeth, please don't tell her I called her that. Please? *insert baby seal eyes here*

I glanced around and noticed we were in the throne room on Olympus. Great, _juuuuuuust _great. I also noticed that across from us were people who looked exactly like us! Hey! Were the gods replacing us! Ha! Those puny replicas are no match for the-

"Who are you!? State Your business!?" Zeus thundered, no literally, his hands flew up and thunder flashed across the room, cutting me off mid-rant.

Drama Queen.

I stood up, "Lord Zeus, did you not summon us here?"

"Why would I summon you? I don't even know you!" he yelled.

Ouch, I knew he didn't really like me, especially since I got to defeat Gaea, not Jason, but that was just **cold**.

"Natural, we save all of you _**again**_ and now you forget us," said the Thalia.

Exactly! Thank you Pinecone Face.

"Pardon," said Hera, "we've never needed saving, especially from half-bloods," she said the last bit with distaste.

Excuse me! What were the last two wars you overgrown sausage!

Annabeth looked like she was trying to piece two and two together

The Annabeth look-alike looked like she was doing the same.

"wait, what year are we in?" asked Annabeth.

This seemed like a pretty obvious answer, it **was** 2011 after all.

Then, dad replied, "1950 of course."

That woke everyone up, Nico said, "oh Styx!

thunder exploded. _Draama Queens (because it's supposed to be said like you're singing it.)_

Just then a note appeared.

I picked it up and read:

_**Dear gods,**_

Of _course_ they'd put themselves first.

_**Demigods **_

Thank you! Thank you for the recognition.

_**And mortals,**_

I glanced at mom and Paul, but a nagging feeling on the inside told me they weren't the only mortals in the room. Uh oh.

_**We have sent you to read these books.**_

Triton voiced the question we were all thinking, "What books?"

Suddenly five books landed on him. YAY!

_**About the greatest half-blood hero to ever grace the earth with his presence.**_

I noticed my group sending glances at me, forgive me for groaning. Thank you.

_**All these books are in his point of view.**_

I groaned again, so much for making it out of here alive. Thalia, Grover and Nico grinned wildly, as I contemplated what _'nice' _friends I have, mom and Paul smirked, what 'nice' parents I have, don't you agree? Oh, and incase you didn't get the hint, insert 'no' here. thank you.

_**The mortals are from an alternate universe where there are no gods.**_

Silence. Then…

"YES!" cheered Annabeth.

"FREEDOM!" yelled Nico.

"FINALLY!" cheered Thalia.

And finally, "I KNEW THERE WAS SUCH A PLACE AS PARADISE!" I yelled, sorry but you _know_ it's true.

Some of the gods looked guiltily at their feet, some of them looked sympathetic, but most of them just looked down right murderous.

"I take it none of you are mine, huh?" said a Apollo sympathetically.

That snapped them out of their shock.

I decided to keep reading…..

_**Gods, please state names and titles/responsibilities, demigods please state your name, parent, titles, but only the important ones, no need to mention **_

_**any places you've been,**_

Nico, Annabeth and I sighed in relief, none of us really wanted to talk about Tartarus yet.

_**Give a short demo of your powers, and state your favorite god who is not your parent as well as your thoughts on all other gods, **_

We all went rigid.

_**at the end, though, together to save time. And mortals, Uh…. Just state your name, and if you have an occupation, go for it!**_ _**There is to be no killing or maiming of any kind.**_

Ares started sulking. Phew, at least he cant kill me. Yet. Okay, so I know he didn't send us back, but who did? Hmmm…..

_**Unless it is a challenge, or a game, or done in your respective classes i.e. gods vs gods, half-bloods vs half-bloods, etc.**_

Ares perked up.

Ok, he's officially back on the suspects list, as well as the 'avoid at all costs' list.

_**But the ability to die has been removed**_

Hades sulked.

_**But you may still end up mortally injured.**_

Hades perked up again, grinning like the mad man he is.

See what I meant by sadists?

_**We shall be sending over some guests, but the ones that are 'evil''s powers have been removed.**_

I saw the gods looks of confusion, while we all worried over who it may be.

_**To avoid confusion we've decided that the mortals from the second dimension shall be called by their initials, so, here are their names:**_

_**-Poseidon~ P.T.**_

_**-Amphitrite~ A.T.**_

_**-Triton~ T.T.**_

_**-Zeus~ Z.T.**_

_**-Hera~ to avoid confusion shall use her maiden name Archer, so, H.A. **_

"T.E.R." I whispered to my friends who laughed.

_**-Hades~ H.T.**_

_**-Persephone~ to avoid confusion shall use her maiden name Evergreen, so, P.E.**_

_**-Perseus **_

I growled and so did other me.

_**Jackson~ P.J.**_

_**- Sally Jackson~ S.J.**_

_**- Paul Blofis~ P.B.**_

we all laughed.

_**- Thalia Grace**_

Thalia growled.

_**~ T.G.**_

_**- Ella Grace**_

Again, she growled. I have to say, I feel sorry for her, I know she and her mother have a, er, _strained_ relationship.

_**E.G.**_

"Head," she whispered.

We laughed, 'egg head, oh Thals."

_**- Nico di Angelo~ N.A.**_

_**- Bianca di Angelo**_

Nico cried so I hugged him, poor guy, I know he misses her, and I feel horrible knowing she died on my watch.

_**B.A.**_

_**-Maria di Angelo~**_

he cried even harder. Oh boy, this is going to reopen _a lot_ of wounds for him, isn't it?

_**M.A.**_

_**-Grover Underwood~ G.U.**_

_**we will send more to read after you're done with this letter, to save time. There is also a screen**_

suddenly a GINORMOUS white screen appeared behind us.

_**Where we shall display all of the chapters you read, after you read them, for your 'visual pleasure', oh, and don't forget to smile, you're all on Hephy TV**_

"Well," I growled, "at least we now know who's responsible for this."

We all turned our heads towards Apollo.

To be fair, he _was_ doing a great job at concealing his idea. Too bad he said 'Hephy'.

"Hey!" he said, hands up, "why're you all accusing me?" he asked.

"Who else calls Hephaestus 'Hephy'?" asked Hera.

_**Also, all your powers are GONE!**_

"WHAT!?"we all yelled.

Talk about a crisis.

_**Kidding! **_

Phew, dude, you scared the Greek right out of me!

_**But outside the readings you wont be able to use them.**_

We all looked horror-stricken. WHY!? How were we expected to live without our powers. Our Greek side is as much a part of us as our mortal side.

_**So that you may have a break from your duties whilst the minor gods and goddesses perform them, have fun.**_

_**Also, half-bloods, before each book, please tell the prophecy in the book,**_

we all shifted uncomfortably.

_**no need to go further than that, and also answer one question from the gods, and one question from the mortals after each chapter, unless it gives away the future.**_

_**-Apollo ;)**_

_**let the sun shine from within ***_

again, we all glared at the Apollo.

"Well, I say we say our titles in the order they were written," said Zeus,

"I am Zeus, god of the Sky and thunder."

Hera got up, "Hera, goddess of marriage and family."

They went around like that, standing and giving their titles,

"Poseidon, god of the Ocean, Earthquakes and Horses."

"Demeter, goddess of fertility, agriculture, nature and the seasons."

"Ares, god of war, violence and bloodshed," he said, kissing his knife.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

"Apollo, god of AWESOMNESS!" yelled Apollo, throwing his hands in the air as Hermes whooped for him, we rolled their eyes. *sigh* some things _never_ change.

"Apollo," threatened Artemis.

"Fine baby sis."

"I'm not your _**sis**_," she hissed, ooh! That rhymes!

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Some things _never_ change," I sighed to my friends, who all just nodded ruefully.

"CHILDREN!" yelled Hera, "SHUT UP AND CARRY ON!"

"She should be one to talk, when does she _ever_ shut up?" said Apollo to Artemis, who nodded.

"Agreed brother."

"Anyways, as I was saying, god of God of light, knowledge, healing, plague and darkness, the arts, music, poetry, prophecy, archery, the sun, manly youth, and beauty," he kissed his muscles as he said the last part.

"Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, virginity, childbirth, archery, the moon, and all animals."

"Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty and desire."

"Hephaestus, god of fire and the forge."

"Hermes, god of messengers, travellers, thieves and games."

"Dionysus, god of wine, madness, celebrations, and ecstasy."

"Hades, god of the underworld, the dead and riches."

"Persephone, goddess of springtime."

"Hestia, goddess of the home and the hearth."

"Triton, messenger of the seas."

"Amphitrite, queen of the seas."

"Alright, now that that's all sorted, half-bloods, it's your turn," said Apollo.

"Alright," said I.

We had a silent conversation amongst ourselves,, something we picked up during years of fighting by each others side, nodded, then shoved Grover up front.

"HEY!" he protested.

"Sorry G-man, but we had a vote," I said.

He sighed, "Alright, fine, Grover Underwood, Lord of the wild, satyr and my favorite god is Dionysus," he then proceeded to make some vines erupt from the god and high-fived me.

Then came Thalia, "Thalia- _just_ Thalia, daughter of Zeus~"

Then Hades and Poseidon turned simultaneously at Zeus.

"YOU BROKE THE OATH!?" they yelled.

Time to do what I do best and save the world, a.k.a break up a fight. Sigh.

I got up, "OI!" I yelled, the other side + the gods all stared at me in shock.

"see us," I indicated myself and my two cousins, "we're _all_ the result of broken oaths, the only one with right to criticize is Hades since _technically_ Nico and Bianca were born in the 1930's!"

well that shut them up. All of them. Except for Hera, who began ranting at Zeus for his affair.

"former pine-tree, huntress and lieutenant of Artemis, and my favorite goddess is Artemis," she said.

"What happened to Zoë, did she retire her post?" asked Artemis.

"I'm afraid not milady," she bowed.

Artemis started crying, leaving, Athena, to comfort her. Wow she must be desperate.

She did her demonstration and, it was quite, um, electrifying? Well, to triton at least, a heh heh;)

Nico got up, "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, born _before _the oath, hero of Olympus, Ghost King."

Hades smirked.

"Wait, isn't that Minos?" asked Athena.

Nico didn't say anything, just grinned wickedly, his father copying his expression.

"And head counselor of Hades cabin."

"Wait?" said Athena, "there is no Hades cabin."

"you mean there _was _no Hade's cabin, after the first Great Prophecy, Percy used his wish so that all gods, major or minor, would have a cabin at camp."

The teens, other mortals and some of the gods beamed at me.

"Here's a demo of my powers," he said.

He dug his sword into the ground and said, "serve me," uh, oh, skeleton time.

The AU's screamed, we rolled our eyes, Hades beamed, and Thalia and I cuffed Nico upside the head.

"What were you thinking!?" asked Thalia.

"I'm sorry, but what else was I supposed to do?" he defended.

"Uh, I don't know, shadow-travel?" I said.

"Too much energy, besides, I'm _pretty_ sure a child coming out of the shadows is mentally scarring."

We looked at him incredulously.

"Not as scarring as skeletons coming out of the ground!" we yelled together.

"fine," he sighed, putting them back.

"And remember, next time you do this in front of mortals, we're taking away away Mr Cuddles," I said.

He gasped, pupils dilating, "NOT MR CUDDLES!" he said.

I nodded morosely.

He pouted and guaranteed us he wouldn't do it again.

After the commotion died down he continued.

"My favorite goddess is Hestia~"

"Pssht! Hestia? That soft, goody-two-shoes, weak, idiot? Who could love her?" asked Ares.

Hestia, looked like she was about to cry.

All the gods, goddesses, and half-bloods in the room glared at her.

I got up, rage filling every part of my body, "excuse me, lord Ares, but if I were you I would keep my mouth shut. Hestia is the greatest, and oldest Olympian and the one with the biggest heart. She gave up her seat on Olympus to avoid war, she doesn't hold grudges, she loves everyone, she tends to our hearth at camp even though campers rarely acknowledge her and she is the reason we won the second Titanomachy, so if I were you, I'd keep my mouth."

Silence.

Finally, after about a minute that idiot, uh, I _mean_ Ares finally said something, "and who might you be?"

I smirked, "Perseus Jackson, but please do not call me that, just call me _Percy_, son of Poseidon,"

"Another one, Poseidon, really?" asked Amphitrite, glaring dad down.

"Camp Leader, Head counselor of Poseidon's cabin, child of the first great prophecy, defeater of Kronos, defeater of Gaea, Hero of Olympus, Savior of Olympus and one of the Seven," I continued.

"Wait?" said Hera, "why didn't you put the saving Olympus stuff first?"

I sent a smile towards Lady Hestia, "Because Camp Half Blood is my home, and everything else I did was to protect it."

All the girls cooed.

"Here's a demo of my powers."

I raised my hand and all the water from the lake outside flew into the hall to form a trident shape, before going back to the lake.

"Yes!" said dad, "Finally! One of you is born with hydrokenises!"

"Yup!" I said, "and sadly also the ability to talk to horses and fish."

"Why's that sad?" he asked, looking a bit dejected.

"Because of my dear brother, Arion," I said.

All the gods shuddered.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Triton, "but I feel _sorry_ for you."

The gods all grimly nodded.

"Well, what does he say Perce? you never told us," said Annabeth.

I turned green, "trust me, you don't want to know."

Stupid, dirty-minded, gay, incestuous horse. Yeah, you could probably figure out what he said, huh?

I continued, "and my favorite goddess is, um, Lady Hestia I guess, I'm not really sure since it's more like a top 5 Olympian chart, so, um, yeah."

Annabeth got up, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,"

Athena beamed at her.

"Official Architect of Olympus,"

she beamed wider.

"Savior of Olympus, One of the Seven, Head Counselor of the Athena Cabin and Camp Leader."

The smile was so big it looked like she needed another face.

"I can't really show you my powers since I have enhanced wisdom, battle strategy and loyal owls, and my favorite god, is, um, Poseidon?"

Silence.

Bye-bye smile :)

"WHAT!?" yelled Athena

"Ha! In your face Bird Brain!" yelled Poseidon, before quickly turning to me, "wait, she isn't in that Top five list, is she?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p', "if you think she'd still be there after giving Annabeth the _mark_, then you are sorely mistaken mi compadre," I elaborated.

The entire room turned on Athena.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" yelled all the gods, as she sank into her throne.

"I haven't done _anything_ yet," she said, before turning to Annabeth, "but seeing as you're still alive, I trust you found it?"

Seriously!? _That's_ _**all**_ she cares about.

"Yes," said Annabeth.

"Alright mortals, your turn."

"Zeus Thompson, President of the U.S.A."

Zeus smirked at Hades and Poseidon.

"Poseidon Thompson, Zeus' right-hand man."

Athena turned and muttered,

"Some things never change," to Lady Artemis who agreed.

"Hades Thompson, King of England."

I saw Lord Hades smirk.

"Amphitrite Thompson, Poseidon's wife."

"Triton Thompson, Poseidon's son."

"Hera Thompson, Zeus' wife."

"Persephone Thompson, Hades' wife, Queen of England."

"Ella Grace, actress."

"Maria di Angelo, hotel owner."

"Sally Jackson, writer."

Paul Blowfis, English teacher."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson."

"Nico di Angelo."

"Thalia Grace," Thalia look-alike mumbled the last bit.

"Bianca di Angelo."

The whole room turned towards _our _mortals.

"Ok our world mortals, your turn."

"Paul Blowfis, teacher."

"Sally Jackson, writer."

"Hem-hem," said Thalia, "with all due respect Mrs. Jackson, I think you're forgetting something, guys?"

I started, "world's best mom."

Annabeth, "world's best mother figure."

Nico, "World's best maker of blue foods."

Thalia, "World's best maker of _foods_."

Me, "Saint, 'cause let's face it, I'm a handful."

We all laughed.

"Killer of a Laistrygonian giant," Annabeth.

"Oh, and Paul, you forgot killer of some dracanae," I said

The other mortals were left gaping, and so were the gods. Insert evil smirk here. mwah ha ha ha!

See? Sadist!

"Ok, now they said we were getting some visitors," said Athena, before a blinding flash filled the room…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ta da! Took me three months to do this, but then again I kind of lost the will to do it two months ago when my computer crashed with eight pages of this **_**not**_** saved. Oh well, here it is, I'll try updating soon. Also, am I the only one who thinks Percy will die in the 'Blood of Olympus', because on the cover it says, 'Percy Jackson's final battle begins,' so…..**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo ;P**

**p.s. they're not **_**actually**_** going to start reading yet, 'cause I figured it would be a little awkward for the mortals, so first they're going to have some ice-breakers, after next chapter, that is, when I introduce the seven, Reyna, the Head Counselors of each cabin, Rachel **_**and**_** CHIRON! Oh, and some others… :)**

**Bye.**


End file.
